<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>darling, you're the one i want by coupe_de_foudre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139905">darling, you're the one i want</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre'>coupe_de_foudre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Buckley-Diaz Family (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley is Christopher Diaz's Parent, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You need to get ready for bed.” Buck insists.</p><p>“I’ll get ready in a bit!”</p><p>Eddie pinches the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath. “Christopher! Listen to your dad!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>darling, you're the one i want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the lovely <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzies/pseuds/fuzzies">fuzzies</a> sent me <a href="https://richietoazier.tumblr.com/post/646027531021123584/whos-gonna-write-a-fanfic-where-chris-is-not">this prompt</a> last night and I fell in love with it so....ta dah! I hope it's okay?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie groans, stretching out the muscles of his legs from their cramped position squeezed onto the couch. The action causes him to push further into Buck’s side, his head resting on his friend’s shoulder, and he blinks his eyes open.</p><p>“S’rry,” he mumbles against the soft fabric of Buck’s shirt, twisting his face into the crook of his neck and inhaling deeply. He smells nice – hell, Buck always smells nice – like fresh cotton and pine. It’s familiar, comforting, and it makes Eddie smile against the warm skin of Buck’s throat.</p><p>A hand lifts to stroke through his hair and it draws a content sigh from Eddie’s lips. “You okay?” Buck whispers, voice barely audible over the sound of the TV playing in the background. They’d been watching a movie but Eddie hasn’t a clue what’s happened in the past thirty minutes or so; he must have drifted off. He’s surprised Buck didn’t push him to the other side of the couch.</p><p>Nodding, Eddie shifts his body, spine twisting, so that he can look up at Buck. “Yeah, I’m good.”</p><p>Buck reaches over to the coffee table, quickly checking the time on his phone. “It’s late. You wanna finish this later?” he asks, gesturing towards the TV.</p><p>“No, no, we can still watch it.”</p><p>“You sure? I’ve seen this one before anyways.”</p><p>“It’s movie night.” Eddie states stubbornly, as though that fact alone proves his point. “I just didn’t sleep well last night.”</p><p>Buck nods, about to settle back into the couch when they both hear a muffled bang from down the hallway. Eddie instantly knows it’s Christopher, he recognises the sound of his son’s bedroom door, and he sighs. He should probably get him in bed.</p><p>But, just as he’s lifting himself up, a hand presses over his chest and Buck is pushing him back down again.</p><p>“You stay.” Buck tells him in a soft voice, already standing up. “I’ll get Christopher ready.”</p><p>“You don’t have to-”</p><p>Buck waves him off, frowning lightly. “Shut up, I wouldn’t offer to do it if I didn’t want to.”</p><p>Eddie doesn’t get the chance to argue back any further because Buck has already started to walk away. Mourning the loss of heat his friend had provided, Eddie yawns and snuggles down into the now unoccupied spot on the couch, absently watching the action scene taking place on his TV.</p><p>He can hear the low rumble of Buck’s voice as it drifts down through the house, not quite able to make out the words. It’s soothing. Eddie has to fight to keep his eyes open and not drift back asleep; he doesn’t want Buck to feel like he doesn’t appreciate his presence. Not that it’s the first time that Eddie’s fallen asleep when Buck’s been around, nor is it the first time that Buck has offered to help get Christopher in bed.</p><p>It’s funny, really. Sometimes, Eddie thinks Buck is more of a parent to Christopher than he is.</p><p>He never says that aloud though. He knows, from past experience, that Buck would quite happily slap him for ever thinking that he’s not a more than adequate parent.</p><p>Another bang, this one louder than the last, jolts Eddie from his peace, and he sits upright with a tired groan.</p><p>“I wasn’t finished!” Christopher’s voice rings out, his son shouting at Buck through his presumably closed bedroom door.</p><p>There’s a small knock, followed by Buck’s gentle tone. “Chris, buddy, c’mon. You can finish your drawing tomorrow, it’s late.”</p><p>“I’m not tired.” Christopher shouts back.</p><p>Eddie sighs, running a hand down his face. Christopher has been getting to that age lately where he keeps trying to push his boundaries. He supposes every kid goes through it at some point or other, but Eddie really hadn’t been prepared just yet. The past month, he’s argued with Christopher more than he thinks he has ever before.</p><p>“Christopher,” Buck says, sternly, knocking again, “don’t be like this.”</p><p>“Let me finish this first.”</p><p>“You need to get ready for bed.” Buck insists.</p><p>“I’ll get ready in a bit!”</p><p>Eddie pinches the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath. “Christopher!” he shouts from the couch, voice hopefully loud enough to carry that far. “Listen to your dad!”</p><p>He doesn’t even realise what he’s said, brain muddled with sleep.</p><p>What he does notice, however, is the sound of Christopher’s door opening again and footsteps padding down the hallway, followed by the unmistakable sound of the bathroom light switching on as his son goes to brush his teeth.</p><p>Eddie sighs in relief, leaning back into the cushions of the couch and allowing his eyes to slip closed. Just for a minute.</p><p>That minute doesn’t last; Eddie gets the sense that somebody is watching him not even ten seconds after he closed his eyes and he frowns, blinking them back open to find Buck leaning in the archway with a smirk on his face, arms crossed over his chest.</p><p>Buck doesn’t say anything, just watches Eddie with a knowing glint in his eyes. It’s strange. Not particularly in an unpleasant way, but it makes Eddie’s skin feel aflame, tingles running down his spine. He feels like he’s under a microscope. Like Buck can suddenly read his every thought.</p><p>“What?” he finally grunts out at his friend, ignoring the way Buck laughs at him.</p><p>“Dad?” is all Buck says, head tilting to the side in a way that would be innocent, if it wasn’t for that damn smirk still plastered over his face.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“You called me Christopher’s dad.” Buck clarifies, taking a hesitant step into the room. His eyes don’t leave Eddie’s for a second, as though he’s watching every miniscule change in Eddie’s expression in the hopes that he might find something there.</p><p>Eddie flushes. He can’t help it. The warmth spreads up his neck, prickling at his cheeks, and he wants to look away, to hide what dignity he has left, but he can’t.</p><p>He can’t do it.</p><p>Because Eddie has known, for a while now, that he counts Buck as a part of his little family. Buck is always there, he cares for Christopher just as much as Eddie himself does. But that’s not even the worst of it…</p><p>Eddie is in love with Buck.</p><p>And he’s never found the right way to tell him.</p><p>Something about the way Buck’s face softens, his smirk melting into an unbearably fond smile, eyes crinkling at the sides, tells Eddie that he might not need to now.</p><p>Before Eddie can try to defend himself, blame the slip up on his tiredness, Buck is closing the distance between them and coming to a stop right in front of Eddie. Eddie has to crane his neck to look up at Buck, his heart hammering in his chest.</p><p>The silence is deafening.</p><p>Buck reaches out a tentative hand, fingertips grazing over the stubble of Eddie’s jaw, hooking a single finger underneath his chin and tilts his head back just an extra inch. The pad of Buck’s thumb comes up to run along Eddie’s lower lip.</p><p>Eddie’s breath catches in his throat.</p><p>Blue eyes shine down from above, warm and inviting, glistening like the sea on a late summer afternoon. Eddie loses himself in them, barely noticing the way that Buck takes one last step closer, slotting himself perfectly between Eddie’s legs like it’s where he belongs.</p><p>He’s not thinking straight, mouth running before his brain can catch up. “Kiss me,” escapes Eddie’s throat in a hoarse whisper, his tongue darting out to lick his lips as he adds, “<em>please</em>.”</p><p>That’s all Buck was waiting for, apparently, because he wastes no more time in bending down, his hands coming up to cradle Eddie’s face as he pulls him the rest of the way. Their lips meet in a searing kiss, all built up emotions and passion bleeding out between them. Eddie gasps, grappling desperately at the hem of Buck’s shirt, his palms sliding over bare skin as he takes hold of Buck’s waist.</p><p>It’s not perfect. It’s sloppy, teeth clashing as they both focus more on the feeling of giving in. Eddie doesn’t care. It’s perfect to him.</p><p>He feels as though a huge weight is lifting from his chest, lungs expanding as he breathes in the same air as Buck, drinking him in for all he’s worth. A tongue slips between his parted lips, teasing at first, until Eddie chuckles into the kiss and deepens it himself, drawing a low moan from the back of Buck’s throat.</p><p>They pull apart for air, chests heaving, but Buck doesn’t step back. Instead, he rests his forehead on Eddie’s and smiles down at him, fingers running through Eddie’s hair and massaging at his scalp ever-so-slightly. He sighs at the touch, leaning into it.</p><p>A gentle, “I love you.” whispered into the tiny space between them catches Eddie’s attention, nerves laced into every syllable. Buck’s eyes are genuine, baring his heart to Eddie and hoping that Eddie won’t break it.</p><p>He doesn’t think to say it back, feels like it’s irrelevant really because how does Buck not already know that Eddie would go to the ends of the world for him? So he chooses to show him instead, proving his love to Buck in the way he knows best, by grabbing the back of his head and tugging him down into another kiss.</p><p>This one is softer. It’s gentle. It’s Eddie spilling his soul, his deepest secret, into one kiss.</p><p>Buck presses closer, any residing tension finally gone. Eddie can feel the curve of his smile against his own.</p><p>They would probably take it further, if it wasn’t for the sound of a throat clearing that has them both jumping apart.</p><p>Eddie follows Buck’s gaze, head whipping around to the archway and finding Christopher watching them both with an unimpressed look. His heart sinks.</p><p>Christopher shakes his head at them both, eyes darting between them with a calculating look. “If you just wanted to make out with each other you could’ve just said. You didn’t need to send me off to bed.”</p><p>The tension in the air is broken by Buck’s sudden burst of laughter, which has Eddie smiling too as the guilt of his son catching them slowly seeps away. Christopher rolls his eyes, but Eddie can see the smile dancing on his face too and suddenly he feels so much lighter. To know that his son isn’t mad at him, at Buck, is a relief in itself.</p><p>“Does this mean Buck really is my dad?” Christopher teases, raising his eyebrows at Eddie in a way that suggests the kid knows more than he lets on.</p><p>Eddie groans, fighting back a blush. “This means that me and Buck have a lot to talk about.” he says, sharing a meaningful look with the man in question. He returns his gaze to Christopher, pointing at him. “It also means that you should be in bed already, it’s late!”</p><p>“Fine.” Christopher sighs exaggeratedly, rolling his head back to glare at the ceiling. “Can Buck still read me a bedtime story?”</p><p>Buck chuckles, smiling softly at Christopher. “When have I ever not?”</p><p>Christopher beams. “Night, dad.”  he says, already heading towards his bedroom. Buck goes to follow Christopher out but stops and turns back around, dropping a quick kiss to the top of Eddie’s head and ruffling his hair.</p><p>Eddie swats him away, muttering curses under his breath that only serve to have Buck laughing on his way out of the room.</p><p>Down the hallway, Eddie just manages to make out the quiet whisper of Christopher’s voice. “Sorry I shouted at you, Bucky.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was unusually soft...I think? idk, I think I kinda like it though (even if I totally suck at kissing scenes oof sorry about that)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>